The Raven and the Dove
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: Life is great. If you are Jonathan Cordon that is. Follow a young man who discovers love through magic. My take on Were the World mine from Jonathan's side of the story. Boy/Boy relationship. Timothy/Jonathan
1. The Raven and the Dove

**Author : Nox-Rufus or Nero Marquina**

**Story : The Raven and the Dove**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Timothy/Jonathan Cordon**

**Warnings : Gay relationship, don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer : I do absolutely not own the film Were the World mine, all credit to the rightful owner. And I also do not own the quotes from A Midsummer Night's Dream, honor to the Genius master of the play : William Shakespeare. **

**The Raven and the Dove**

School was great. That is if your name is Gorgeous Jonathan Cordon and that you are the star of the rugby team. If you have the added bonus of being as manly as they come and of having the girliest girlfriend named Becky; then you're definitely in. Sadly if your are called Timothy and that you do not have a girly girlfriend named Becky, and that you enjoy too much looking at your fellow students in an all boys school; then you are thoroughly fucked - pardon my french.

Jonathan and Timothy were two very different sides of two very different coins. The gap between them was as huge as the one between London and Tokyo. But they do say opposite's attract. Not that Jonathan was attracted by the lonely boy, no of course not. It's just that he did feel a pang of pity every time one of the boys picked on him.

It was in dodge ball this time that Tim received his punch of the day - by the ball you understand. By the time they all went to the changing room, a nasty purple and yellow bruise had formed right under left eye. The boys continued to taunt the poor lad, things Jon didn't even listen to. Timothy stayed calm though, he didn't even seem to register the insults; it was only when Cooper called him Timmy that he answered :

"My name's Timothy" Jonathan admired his temper and deliberately changed slowly. He stayed behind with Timothy, for an instant, if only to show he was against what those full of prejudice bastards did.

"Do you need some ice ?" He asked casually, knowing full well that he was the only who'd bother asking.

"I can handle it" Timothy replied and in those words Jonathan heard his cue to leave. He wouldn't stay when he was obviously unwanted. It seemed Timothy wasn't even surprised anymore, and that seemed somehow odd to Jonathan. He couldn't quite put his finger on why it did.

Next was 's lesson. was an odd woman. She seemed to know every single line from every single one of Shakespeare's works, and amused herself by making her students repeat it all as they had to write in verse. Her work was her passion and each phrase she used seemed to have required years of careful thought and attention. Jonathan quite liked her though, he thought she was amusing if nothing else. During the lesson he dared a glance at Timothy, who stared out to the wall as if he saw a naked boy dancing atop the teacher's desk; full of wonder and honest surprise.

"_What Angel wakes me from my flowery bed ?_" Jonathan repeated with an absent mind; he was still looking vaguely at Timothy. At the end of the lesson distributed leaflets to them all. The senior play this year was to be A Midsummer night's Dream by none other than William Shakespeare. All seniors were required -forced- to audition on Friday. Jonathan didn't mind; he just hoped all this wouldn't interfere too much with his training.

As it happens, the audition was so far in the back of his mind that training went absolutely fine. He enjoyed it, training with the lads, out in the open; with a painfully faithful Becky watching, sitting alone with a friend for the entire world to see. He scored and then as captain called a _Time Out_. He went to Becky, kissed her gently on the lips and then faintly saw a figure between the bars. It was Timothy. Their eyes locked for a moment, Jon felt slightly odd. But then he turned to Becky and finally said in a teasing tone :

"So you think we're ready for the competition then ?" Becky smiled and tucked some stray hair away.

"They'll win as long they have you" She said and Jon really wished she hadn't. She always went out of her way to tell him that kind of things, to compliment him or anything. And he'd rather not. They'd been together for some time, she needn't flirt any more.

As the Audition neared, Jonathan felt rather calm. He passed after Cooper, who when he came out, proclaimed that the play was very gay. made him recite poems and love proclamations. Jonathan didn't find the play gay at all; sweet certainly but never gay. He wasn't an actor, but all in all he thought he did well. Then he went to change for training. His compatriots spent their time mocking the play and Timothy especially. He's going to play the fairy, Cole said with certainty and a hint of disgust. They waited in front of the doors, as a late arrival was passing his audition.

Jonathan only vaguely listened. He had passed his own audition, and that's that. But then whoever started the lou lou lous. Lou lou lous he himself had sung a few moments prier; but his were nowhere near as contagious as these. Then the boy started singing and Jonathan closed his eyes to enjoy.

_We fairies that do run, _

_ From the presence of the sun, _

_ We follow Darkness_

_ Like a dream. _

"Who is it ?" Cole asked beside him. Now, Jonathan felt curious too. He dared a glance through the door and couldn't look away. It was Timothy. Shy queer Timothy. Their eyes met and it sparked something. Jon felt some thing in his stomach. It wasn't a _I'm hungry_, or a _I'm ill_. He couldn't define it, so he continued watching.

_We fairies that do run, _

_ From the presence of the sun, _

_ We follow Darkness_

_ Like a dream. _

And that's what it felt like : a dream.

Timothy : Puck

Jonathan : Lysander

Thus read the beginning of the cast list. Jonathan was Lysander; the man that knew love but was forced to love another. _We have mistaken quite, and stolen lover's hearts away in spite_. He was in love - in the play. Timothy was next to him, equally looking at the list. Jon put an arm on his shoulder.

"Looks like I'm one of the lovers" He said by means of conversation. He wanted to talk to Timothy; why he wasn't sure, but he wanted him to have at least some one. Marc pushed him out of the way to see, and started complaining about his role. He left with a last :

"What's Thisbe ? It that a chick ?" Thisbe was Pyramus' lover of course, in the play Nick Bottom and company perform for the wedding. Timothy started to leave but Jonathan felt he had not quite said what he ought to.

"Nice Pipes" He called after him. When Timothy turned round he added "I heard your audition"

Jon then walked away. He didn't necessarily know where the compliment came from, but he had said it, and he was honestly glad that he did.

"My gentle Puck, come hither" Oberon said and Jon nearly snorted at that. No one thought Timothy was gentle, they all saw him as disgusting. But he moved swiftly through the lines and over the stage. Jonathan saw nothing in him that wasn't gentle.

He did later on though. He was just training the boys for the upcoming match, forcing them perhaps more than was strictly necessary. Marc had just fallen face first in the mud - and serve him right - when Timothy came storming towards them all. He had never seemed more angry, or more alive.

"Who did it ?" He demanded angrily "Was it you ?!"

Jab after jab the lads threw at him. _What crawled up your gay ass ? _They said and laughed all together too much. Jonathan saw the anger rising in Timothy, but he couldn't risk a fight amongst his team. Feeling awfully brave, he put a hand Tim's shoulder.

"Let's walk" He said confidently. Timothy probably would have come, had Cole not shot him another insult. Timothy threw himself on Cole and the first hit flew. Jonathan allowed them one punch each, because they both deserved it, and then he pulled Cole away. Timothy fumed alone, grabbed his bag and walked away. His white shirt had a thick green mark - _Which Lion vile with bloody mouth did stain _- Jon saw as he sent a last fleeting glance his way. Jonathan could appreciate, if not understand Timothy's course of action. When he went to see Becky, who had seen the entire ordeal, the first thing she said was :

"What a stupid fag" And Jon almost wished Timothy would come back to hit her as well. He wisely kept his own shut though. He had nothing against the boy and didn't understand everyone's hatred towards him. _Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind. And therefor is winged Cupid painted blind_.

That night as he fell asleep on his copy of a Midsummer night's dream - the scene where the pansy's juice is sprinkled on his eyes - he dreamt in song. It was a tune he had perhaps heard before. He was somewhere on stage, though he didn't know, for his eyes remained shut. He heard a sweet somewhat familiar voice, near his ear; and a hand caressed him gently.

_My ear should catch your voice, _

_ My eye your eye, _

_ My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melody, _

_ My tongue, your tongue; _

_ Were the world mine. _

It seemed it wasn't his choice when his eyes would open, but they did. Jon found his voice carrying on stage as if pulled out of him.

_ What angel wakes me from my flowery bed ?_

_ I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again. Mine ear is much enamored of thy note, _

_ And so is my eye enthralled to thy shape. _

_ I'll follow thee. I'll follow thee. _

As Jonathan looked at Timothy, marred by the most beautiful wings, looking in every way like an angel, Jonathan knew that he would follow him. They´ll make a heaven out of this hell. By God, they will. Whether consciously or not, it doesn´t matter; but Jonathan reached out as Timothy reached down. The feeling of their clasped hands was fleeting, like it wasn´t really there. But they sung together, words Jonathan didn´t even understand.

_Fairies away, fetch me that flower._

_ Up and down, up and down. _

_ I will lead them up and down._

What fairies and what flower ? He didn´t know and he didn´t care. For the moment he understood it all. And as he looked Timothy in the eye, it made sense to pluck the single flower that was painted purple, and hand it to him.

It didn´t make all that much sense when he was awake though.

After the dream, it seemed Timothy plagued his mind somehow. He didn´t look different, just not the same. Every time Jonathan looked over to Timothy, he was somehow reminded of how his hand had felt, how real it had felt. The strange feeling in his stomach tenfolded. Sometimes after lessons, Jonathan would stay behind, just to ask Timothy if he was alright, or sometimes just to say hello. The feeling went away whenever he was close to Timothy. Jonathan found himself being unusually angry or simply unpleasant with his team mates. He was in a good mood for basketball though. Timothy too it seemed. He joined in well, managed to get the ball a few times too. Once he even scored. Jonathan was glad for him; so glad for himself too that he approached and smacked right on the bottom.

"Good Form" He said with a smile. He didn´t care it was flirting. He had enjoyed doing it, probably even more than Timothy enjoyed receiving it. He jogged on with a victorious smile.

That evening, there was a mass of arguments around the dinner table. Cooper and his parents came to dinner at Jonathan´s, and the parents are as bad as him. It didn´t take more than fifteen minutes before they all started. Cooper had come to mention that he had to play a girl in a Midsummer night´s dream, and his parents went at it. _It´s outrageous_ this and _it´s preposterous _that. Jonathan´s parents did too. He himself stayed silent; he was the only in the room who was entire behind the play. His mind was somewhere else though; far away on the stage. Too far away to be true really.

Rehearsal was fun. As far as Jonathan was concerned, rehearsal was very fun indeed. Being Lysander, he of course had every tool to flirt with the boys, and make them uncomfortable. He was almost throwing himself onto the guy, who was pretending to be a girl, telling him quite elegantly to sleep in his bed. It was his revenge; to act gay in front of a homophobe, without said homophobe twigging that he might just be gay. Jonathan had done a bit of thinking on that department. After that dream, and after observing Timothy for a while, he concluded that he might be gay. He´s not saying that he is of course, but he_ might _be. He was pushed against the tree and pretended to fall asleep. He opened his eyes to see Timothy come on stage though. He had splendid white wings on his back and moved with elegance over the stage. He acted like a professional, reciting his lines as if he had done it for years. Timothy stood next to sleeping Cole and said what he had to. Cole being Cole, coughed a :

"Fag" Timothy didn´t seem to care though, he just continued his role and kneeled down in front of Jonathan. The latter kept his eyes closed as he had to, but he desperately wanted to see what was going on.

"Upon thine eyes I throw" He recited sweetly "All the power this charm doth owe"

A liquid substance was thrown onto Jonathan´s face. He rubbed at his eyes, it was cold. When he opened his eyes, his vision was vague, he could hardly see around him. But his sight cleared after a second. He still saw nothing, nothing except the face of what had to be an angel. How had he never seen ? Never seen just how beautiful this man was ? His breath was taken away from the mere sight in front of him. Everything inside of him pushed him forward, like invisible hands. His heart lept in ways it had never done before. He searched the eyes of that Divine creature, he couldn't think of anything else. The world was gone. There was just him and this angel; Timothy. He touched the cheek, compelled to wonder if such beauty could even exist.

"Timothy ?" He murmured, making sure of this miracle. And as Timothy smiled back at him, hesitantly almost, he felt like the world was perfect. They were perfect. He had never felt this strongly about anyone before. He knew what this was, it had to be. It had to be...

"Nasty!" Cole exclaimed, breaking the spell. Timothy got up, left Jonathan on the floor. Jon felt like he couldn't breathe. The world around him crumbled to pieces, it was meaningless without Tim near. He looked up, immediately searching for his meaning; but all he saw was laughing discreetly, and all his class mates were suddenly kissing each other. He didn't care though; what could it possibly matter ? He then saw splendid wings flying away from him. For a fleeting second Timothy looked back and sent him a sort of smile. Jonathan could have died there and then. He was so absorbed by the moment that he hardly saw Tim leave.

He had it coming. From day one, everything had been building up to this. Everything made sense now. He was in love. He was bloody well in love! Gay or not, who cares. World or without, what does it matter. Jonathan was in love! His legs pushed him forward, for he could not let his love run away any longer. His instinct, his brain and his heart had all become one; they were all pushing him in the same direction, there where he belonged. He ran and ran, like his feet carried him without knowing where to go.

He saw Timothy further away, another boy was throwing himself on him. Jonathan would have none of it. His world was a maze, he had to go left and right, not seeing where to go, but every road led to the middle, there where Timothy would be. He put a hand on his love's chest, finally he felt whole.

"Far I've chased you. Sweet, why run so fast ?" He said, and looked Timothy deep in the eye. The latter looked back and answered :

"You've got practice" But Jonathan didn't hear that anymore. Underneath his hand he felt the thumping of Timothy's heart and it overwhelmed him with a sense of power. A glowing light around Tim thumped in rhythm.

"I can see your heart beat" He said in wonder. But he hadn't time to see, to feel; for a hand reached over his shirt and pulled him backwards.

"I'm not done here yet, sport" The girl said and carried on yelling at Timothy.

"Was this the accident ? You seducing my boyfriend?" She demanded. Jonathan approached again but a single glance from Timothy kept him silent by his side.

"Yes, Max was the accident, but I'll fix it, I promised" Tim swore to the girl. When he turned to Jon, the latter almost stopped breathing.

"Let's walk" He said and Jon was only too happy to oblige. He put his hand on Tim's back, it appeased the yearning. They both completely ignored the calls behind them, or the yelling, or the dancing. They just walked away; like a master and his faithful dog.

Jonathan was enraptured by the sight of Timothy, by his every movement and every sound. They needn't speak, not right now. For the moment Jonathan was satisfied in watching, just watching, victorious as he was invited by Tim. The town dissolved; and the glow grew as it faded. But then they could faintly hear becoming louder the calls of :

"Timothy! Timmy!" The tone sounded reassuring, so Jonathan stopped Tim and looked behind him at the woman running towards them.

"Do you know her ?" Jonathan asked pleasantly as he was still in magic.

"She's my mother" Timothy answered and Jon saw his moment right there. This first impression was important, to both of them. As soon as she arrived, Jonathan took her hand and said :

"I'm Jonathan. You have a brilliant son" The smile she sent him worked wonders for his pride but then she exclaimed :

"Oh shit" And he thought he'd lost, but she added "Sorry, we've just had our nails done"

Jonathan moved back Timothy, which was the place where he felt most comfortable. Another woman came and introduced herself. Jonathan had vaguely heard of her; she was Nora Fay. She shook hands with Timothy and then turned towards him with an amazed smile.

"Jonathan Cordon, well, you look quite luminous" She said and Jon felt proud at her rendering. He was luminous, and so was his love.

"I'm in love" He said, admitting finally out loud. He was proud of his feelings and cherished them dearly. Nora seemed delighted.

"Yes! This is exactly what I mean by rising above Donna. Your son _compatriots_ with Morgan Hill's star rugby player" Jonathan almost rolled his eyes. For a second his hand touched Timothy's and he felt compelled to scream to the world what they were. He was suddenly so very proud, so very alive. He had never been so incredibly happy. But he didn't want to scare Timothy away so he announced quite calmly :

"We're not compatriots, we're boyfriends" Nora Fay's smile slowly faded. She looked at them like she was expecting them to soon announce it was all a great joke.

"I'm sorry ?" She asked in mild shock. Timothy turned to Jon, looked at him for a second and said :

"We have got to go" And he dragged Jon with him without even touching him. Jon felt like there was a string attaching the two of them together, like a barrier kept them from being far off. Just as Jon felt they could finally be alone, a car stopped close to them.

"Jonny!" Becky yelled quite happily. Only then did Jon remember that he had a girlfriend. With Tim around, he forgot. He gripped his boyfriends sleeve, keeping them both away from the female. She said something but he didn't listen. He only had eyes for Tim, and he didn't want him embarrassed.

"I've outgrown you" He said firmly to Becky. It was true. He couldn't care about her and her ways, not anymore. He held tighter onto Timothy's sleeve.

"Is this a joke ?" She demanded. Jonathan felt angry at those words. How dare she consider this a joke!

"Don't mock my love. Who couldn't change a raven.." He looked at her, showing clearly his displeasure; and then his eyes softened as he laid eyes on his boyfriend "..for a dove ?"

Timothy was more than beautiful. He was amazing, every single part of him was.

"What ?" Becky exclaimed and Jon glared at her, still holding on.

"Fly away" He said. Becky stormed away in anger, ordering him to come pick her up at seven. But he wouldn't. At seven, he would be with his love, and every seven come that moment did he want to be with him. They looked at each other for a moment. But then Timothy asked him to wait there, and his vision regained something. It was like something important was missing and suddenly nothing made sense anymore. He looked at the bike, missing already the presence that should be on it; but he didn't understand why. Nothing made sense, the world had gone mad. Until Timothy returned with the light; the world blurred again but the greater lines were defined. Jonathan took the bike and they walked away.

"Where are we going ?" Jon asked. Timothy shook his head.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away"

They walked aimlessly for a moment, abandoning finally the bike in some shed. They walked further away from town, talking randomly about the madness that crept into the students. They mentioned the play; how beautiful Timothy would be as Puck. Jonathan kept glancing at his boyfriend's hand, hanging loosely like it was waiting. He took his courage in two hands and grasped it. Never before had the world seemed more perfect than when Timothy gripped his hand back. They walked around town till later. Jonathan talked about his judgemental parents, about his older sister whom he never talked to, about the importance of rugby in his life and all that. He learned a little about Timothy´s home life, about Franky and Max, about his mother and even about his coming out. Tim never mentioned a father though, Jon wondered why.

They sat down on a bench near Timothy's house. The day was growing darker and the moonlight made Tim look all the more angelic. Jonathan could just sit and stare for hours.

"Would you like to go to the festival with me ?" He finally asked. Timothy looked at him with a searching look.

"Are you sure you want to go ?" He replied. Jonathan wanted to scream that yes, he did want to go. He wanted the world to see them, he wanted them to understand.

"Yes" Timothy shot him an almost invisible smile.

"Alright"

They were only thirty feet away from the festival when the hesitation crept up. Timothy pulled his hand back and leaned against a tree. Jonathan felt his hesitation or plain fear through the glow around them.

"Let's not go" He said. Jonathan looked at the festival and then back at Tim. He wanted them to be official to the world.

"Why ?" He asked. He got closer to Tim, trying to reassure him.

"You're different now" He answered simply. What was different ? Jon had always loved Tim; he just didn't realize before.

"Come on, what about cotton candy mountain ?" He repliedm playing with his boyfriend´s vest, trying his best to keep him at peace. Timothy shook his head.

"I don't think your ready for this" Jonathan smiled at that. He thought it was awfully sweet of Tim to be concerned for him. But he was ready for it all.

"I cross my heart" He answered with a smile. Timothy wouldn't take it, he leaned against the tree.

"Seriously. I was being beaten up for being queer before I even knew what that was" Jon could have hit a tree, he knew the students were bad, but he didn't like hearing it out loud. He never wanted that to happen ever again.

"Well don't worry, I'll protect you"

"I don't need someone to protect me" Timothy answered and Jonathan looked down. He knew his boyfriend did not need protection, but that's all he had to offer him.

"You didn't even like me yesterday remember ?" Timothy added sadly. Jonathan indeed tried to remember yesterday, but nothing pointed out to him not liking Tim. For all he knew there had been something all along.

"Sure I did" He replied and put his hand on Timothy's shoulder, reassuring him, looking him deep in the eye he said :

"But I fell in love with you today" He then pulled at his sleeve "Come on"

"Stop" Timothy said exasperated. It seemed to Jonathan that he didn't see, exactly what he was. He hesitantly touched him again.

"You're perfection" He breathed and meant every letter of it. Timothy was perfect. His eyes, his wings, his words. Everything was perfect.

"That's the Pansy talking" The what ? The flower. Jonathan didn't care about the flower. He loved Timothy, and no juice could have made him fall in love. He knew this was true.

"Come on, it'll be fine" He said and Tim finally gave in. They held each other's hand.

"There's a kissing booth" Jon mentioned suggestively. Timothy chuckled and shot him a sweet look.

"Is there really ?" He said and it completely turned Jonathan on. When they arrived at the festival, people were still at the opening ceremony, nothing had really started yet. Timothy pulled his hand and said :

"Come on, we´ll come back later" Jonathan was disappointed but he could see why the festival wouldn´t be too fun at the moment. They walked further away. There was a little hill with a view over the festival, they went there.

"It´s nice here" Jonathan said. He was facing Timothy. The view was pretty amazing but Jonathan only had eyes for Tim. The night air washed over them, colliding with their invisible bubble without ever touching them. Jonathan felt warm, he felt great. He felt so very light in the serene atmosphere. Timothy looked at the festival and then at the ground.

"I hate this town though" He said "I can´t wait to graduate and get the hell out of this place for ever"

And there it was, laid open on the table, Jonathan´s fear. He knew Tim hated the town, he knew he wanted to leave; but he tried to forget it. This town was his home. If Timothy left, he´d leave him behind. He´d be alone, in this place where the world made no sense. He smiled with fear.

"It´s not that bad" He reasoned. Timothy seemed almost amused.

"Try looking at it through my eyes"

"What about your family ?" Jon was picking at straws then, he just wanted his boyfriend to stay.

"You mean my mum ?"

"_Everyone_" He emphasised, hoping there was something, _anything_, to keep him here.

"There´s just my Mum. On a good day" Timothy answered. Jonathan didn´t know what to say, didn´t want to talk about him leaving. He looked down, wanting desperately to reach out, keep him here with him.

"I don't want to go back" Timothy added.

"To what ?" Jonathan asked.

"Real life" Jon smiled at that. Tim thought it wasn't real, or a dream perhaps. But it was real, it felt real.

"This is real" He said. Timothy looked thoughtful for a moment and whispered :

"Yeah, but so, so far away from where I woke up this morning" This morning was far away. And even if it was near, this morning was meaningless, and empty. This morning, Jon woke up alone, they both did.

"People were staring at us" Timothy added with a chuckle after a while.

"Well stare back" Jon told him. He looked at his boyfriend; and he had to say it. The timing was right, just as Timothy started worrying. He searched his eyes, looking for anything that might stop him. But there was nothing; in fact everything seemed to encourage him.

"People are just jealous" He finally said "Because I'm with the best fellow in town"

They looked at each other. Jonathan's breath was taken away by the sheer beauty, but also by the strength of their bond. Those invisible hands were pushing him again and his entire being cooperated. He leaned closer slowly, allowing Timothy the time. But they got closer and closer, up to the point where Jon could feel Tim's breath, could see his pupils dilate. He kept the eye contact firm, but closed them with Timothy's, just as their lips touched sweetly. Timothy put a hand on his cheek and pulled him closer still. And then it really was heaven. Balls of lightning shot through him, he was electrified, petrified. Amazed. His mind was completely spinning. He was still in a daze for a second when they parted. He smiled at his boyfriend; now they could handle the world.

"People can change" He then added, because it had to be said. Timothy leaned back, bit on his lower lip like he reveled in the feeling. He smiled to himself and answered :

"If they experienced _that_, they might" Jon felt proud of himself, for making Tim say that. Their gaze simultaneously turned to the view, back to the festival; and right there, in the open, for the entire city to see, were Cole and Cooper, kissing the living daylights out of each other. It amused Jon, really, how those two homophobes were together.

"How many people are in this town ?" Timothy then asked. Jonathan wasn't sure about that. They were jumping through subjects faster than mastermind.

"Ten thousand maybe" He replied. Timothy started getting up.

"Let's go" He said. Jonathan took his hand.

"Why ?"

"I have got people to change"

The festival had started by then. People were drinking, dancing and playing games. Timothy and Jonathan came hand in hand; everyone stared at them but Jon was too proud to care. The evening was turning out to be pretty amazing. Until Franky, followed by Max, arrived.

"Game's over, sport" She sighed. Max immediately threw himself onto Tim yelling dramatically :

"Missed you!" Jon saw red for an instant but Franky pulled the boy away before he could. It was a match of pulling and pushing. Franky was pulling Max, Max was pulling Jon, and Jon was pushing Max. The darker grabbed him and yanked him away.

"Leave him alone. He's mine!" Jonathan retorted. He'd never felt this strongly, this passionately. Max faced him.

"Stop teasing him and go after your cheerleader" He said. Jon suddenly felt compelled to tell him, to make him understand; not just him but Timothy especially.

"Any love I had for her is gone, I swear" He pleaded. Timothy was there by his side it seemed, he pushed the boy away, reasoning :

"Max Max. You love Franky, you know I know" The girl dragged her boyfriend away with an exasperated :

"Yes, thank you" But Max fought his way out of her grip, relentlessly.

"I love you" He said looking Tim in the eyes "My tears do tell the truth"

Jon almost smashed his head there and then. How dare he say it so easily! Every one knew he loved his girlfriend so how dare he saw that! Thankfully, Franky was as relentless. She dragged him away again, yelling something about being officially insane. Then one of them tripped and they fell to the floor. But Jon could not concentrate on that matter much longer, for someone started prodding him hard. He turned round to a raging Becky.

"You asshole!" She screamed, pushing him still. Jon was not in the mood.

"Stop it!" He countered and then he was pulled from the other side by Timothy, who yelled :

"He's mine" Jon let the words wash over him. They had both said exactly the same thing. That meant, they belonged to each other, didn't it ? He saw Timothy use his flower on his ex and her friend. They were blinded for a while and then laid eyes upon Franky. Jon saw in their reaction, what had happened to him earlier. But it was real for him. He had concluded that times over and he would conclude again. This was real. But he removed his gaze from the girls as he saw in the corner of his eye, Max leaning onto Timothy again.

"Timothy, I love you. I swear on my life I do" He said. Jon pushed him off, desperate to find his love.

"I love you more than he ever could" He said and it was true. No one could love anyone more than he loved Tim.

"Prove it" Max challenged, Jon was not afraid. His love only made him stronger.

"You wanna fight ?" He proposed challenging.

"You're on, Jack boy!" Franky jumped on Max's back, but Jon hadn't the time for all this. He was going to prove to the stupid man, to the world, and especially to Timothy, exactly how deep his feelings ran.

"You coming ?" He asked impatiently. Max freed himself, sent a last remark of unlove to Franky and turned round.

"Follow if you dare" Jonathan said and then walked away. He knew Max would follow.

The fight was hardly something to write home about. Sure, both fought with all their might, with all their love; but Jonathan had had certain previous training. Max was a poser, a jester. Jon had had hours of tough work behind him. The love factor played a part too though. Max was pushed entirely by the flower to go against his true mind; he had two opposing poles. Whilst Jonathan, he truly did love Timothy, he had the advantage of actually being real, for a part. Though that does remain a secret amongst them. For the world, both Max and Jon equally love Timothy. In any case, Jonathan had but to throw a few well aimed punches, avoid a couple of minor ones and he'd win. Max's shirt was stained in his own blood as he crawled away beaten and overcome. Jon leaned at a tree, recuperating his breath.

Only then did he start to think. Without his need to prove himself, without Timothy's presence; his mind seemed clear. And yet so detached. It's like he wasn't really there. He felt especially heavy, like he had to do something. Visions of yesterday, of today, and even of tomorrow he saw. There was something wrong with all of them, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure what it was. As the images dissolved, his mind cleared a single bulb that shined onto Timothy.

Timothy came with his bike, he was slow. Jon got scared for a moment, that the fight might have been the wrong thing to do. But Timothy came and appeased him with a single sweet kiss.

"Thank you" He whispered; and Jonathan knew that if he had done something, he was forgiven. They walked away together.

The town had only one lake and boy was it amazing.. It was more like a large pond. They sat near it, splashing aimlessly their feet in it. Jonathan looked at his boyfriend's face in the moonlight.

"You are Divine" He breathed. Timothy blushed a little bit.

"You won't think so tomorrow" He replied. Jonathan put his hand on his cheek, mesmerizing.

"You'll always look beautiful" He promised. Timothy ignored the remark, but a faint smile was drawn on his face. Jon then slipped into the water, holding his hands out.

"Swim with me" Timothy chuckled, took the offered hands, got closer and replied with a smile :

"No" Jonathan could have fallen all over again. He laughed and splashed some water on his boyfriend, who in turn threw some grass at him. That carried on, till Timothy -slightly wet- said :

"Come on, I'm tired" So they both went further away. Jonathan found a tree and laid against it. He opened his arms for Tim. It took a moment but then Timothy did put his back against Jon's chest. All shall be peace. They formed one being; and it was amazing. Jon let his hands fall on Tim and caressed him gently.

"I love you" He murmured now that he felt at ease. And he meant it with every fiber in his being. Timothy just twined their fingers together, but stayed silent. Jonathan felt worried at the silence.

"Sweet, does thou love me ?" He asked concerned. Tim looked away at the ground.

"I'd rather not say it"

"Why ?" Timothy toyed with his hands and sighed.

"Because tomorrow only my words will be true" He answered. Jon would have wondered at the true meaning of that phrase, had he not been too busy catching what he wanted. All he heard in those words was Timothy's discreet confession. Tim sighed nervously and turned slightly in Jon's arms.

"Let's not talk. Let's just sleep" He said and put his ear over his lover's heart, and his arm around his waist. Jon held him close, snuggling into him. They fell asleep in that fashion. And the dreams they had then, felt vague from the one they were living.

In his sleep, Jonathan was being pulled by fairies and he faintly heard them sing something like _The will of man is by your reason swayed_.

Timothy woke Jonathan up when he himself was awoken by his mum.

"Hi sugar. I gotta get you to the school" She said simply. Timothy turned to Jon and whispered a quick :

"The play" And then he stood up and left. Something seemed wrong. Tim was acting distant, fearful even. He was expecting something, or at least worrying about something. It could have been for the play of course, but it felt deeper, more profound somehow. Jon walked next to Tim but the latter wouldn't even look at him. And by the way was smiling next to them, she knew what was to come too.

"Is anything amiss, love ?" Jon whispered into his boyfriend's ear as they neared the school. Said boyfriend still refused to meet his eye and it hurt.

"Nothing" He replied quickly but it didn't appease the unease in Jonathan's heart.

The crowd was complete with stars and bolts in their eyes, they waited patiently, or impatiently. Jonathan was in costume, but he was alone, for Timothy had roles all over the place, and their time together at that moment was restrained. Jonathan watched as Theseus and Hippolyta talked of their upcoming wedding; he played Hermia's forbidden love; he saw Oberon and Titania fight; Puck gone to serve his master; he got juice splattered in his eye; he fell in love with sweet Helena. Well anyway, the play run it's true course and all did well. Now came the scene where Puck pretends to be Demetrius first and then Lysander. Jonathan was in make up and recited his lines bravely on stage.

"_Where art thou, proud Demetrius ?_" He asked and Timothy as Puck hid behind him, drawing him to different grounds. He did the same to Demetrius and then met Lysander again.

"_The villain is much lighter heeled than I: I follow'd fast, but faster he did fly. That fallen am I in dark uneven way,And here will rest me. Come, thou gentle day_!" Jonathan recited, putting a few nice movements in two. Then he lied down, fell asleep in wait of his enemy. With his eyes closed he still listened and greatly enjoyed listening to Timothy.

"_Ho, ho, ho, ho! Coward, why com'st thou not_?" Tim recited mockingly and it almost made Jon smile.

"_Where art thou ?_" Marc, who played Demetrius said.

"_Come hither, I am here_"

"_Nay, then, thou mock'st me. Thou shalt buy this dear, if ever I thy face by daylight see: Now, go thy way. Faintness constraineth me to measure out my length on this cold bed. By day's approach look to be visited_" And then Demetrius too fell asleep, Jonathan knew and spied discreetly. Helena played by Cole, entered and proclaimed :

"_O weary night, ô long and tedious night, abate thy hours! Shine comforts from the east, that I may back to Athens by daylight, from these that my poor company detest: And sleep, that sometimes shuts up sorrow's eye, steal me awhile from mine own company_" As the other two, she slumbered. Jonathan peaked through his lashes, saw beautiful Puck enter with his wings. Timothy acted surprised.

"_Yet but three? Come one more; Two of both kinds makes up four. Here she comes, curst and sad: Cupid is a knavish lad, thus to make poor females mad_" He recited while pulling Cooper as Hermia onto the stage. Cooper, now under influence gay, acted professional and even with conviction the saddened Hermia.

"_Never so weary, never so in woe, bedabbled with the dew, and torn with briers; I can no further crawl, no further go; My legs can keep no pace with my desires_" And he fell down, not too far from Jonathan.

Jonathan then had to close his eyes; but he felt Timothy near and the temptation to see him was huge. He had to bite the insides of his cheek to stay in his play. Timothy kneeled by him, he could feel it. A loud and almost sinister music sounded then. Timothy sung and it sounded like something truly beautiful and deep to him.

_ On the ground, _

_ Sleep sound. _

_ I'll apply_

_ To your eye _

_ Gentle lover, _

_ Remedy. _

The thunder sounded loud outside and the music picked up. Jonathan feared something, it felt wrong to him.

_ When thou wak'st,_

_ Thou tak'st_

_ True delight_

_ In the sight_

_ Of thy former lady's eye. _

_ Jack shall have Jill, _

_ Naught shall go ill. _

_ The man shall have his mare again, _

_ And all shall be well._

Something wet landed on Jonathan´s eyes. He saw just in time, the flower dissapear from his face. And as the flower dissapeared, so did _it_. Something deep inside of him, from the core of his very soul, faded. It was pulled out of him, slowly, almost like it wasn´t happening at all. But suddenly he became more aware of the surrounding world and sounds. A fog lifted from his head. Everything existed again. Timothy kneeled in front of him, looked him deep in the eyes. No hands were pushing forward, nothing in him was forcing him. But even with that gone, he looked at Timothy, and he still felt it. Tim looked at him with sadness.

"Goodbye" He whispered and was off like a shot. Jonathan was too stunned at that time to do anything but stare vaguely. What was a goodbye ? He did not know. Droplets of water pearled onto his face. He looked up but saw not where they came from.

"Is this part of the show ?" He asked out loud. Marc next to him exclaimed

"Dude, this is cool" And then they were all called off of the stage. Jonathan did this only vaguely, following his equally dazed class mates. In fact, most of the audience looked like them. Jonathan looked for something that had left him when Timothy sang. But he couldn't see it.

Frankie and her hand started the new improved song, telling the drama that Nick Bottom and the others would perform at the end wedding. Pyramus and Thisbe were young beautiful lovers. One day Thisbe got attacked by a lion but she got away. Her mantle had dropped to the floor, and the lion stained it in blood. Pyramus, finding the bloody garment, and thus thinking his love dead, commits suicide. Thisbe, alive and well, then hears of Pyramus' death and also commits suicide. Thus Thisbe ends, adieu adieu adieu. At least that is what I understood.

Jonathan of course did not listen. He was too busy staring aimlessly at the floor and not getting his head round what he should. He paid attention when Timothy returned on stage to end the play though. The boy seemed different, somehow. He looked like a man - well a man dressed up as a fairy - and not like a divine creature. He looked human and not angelic. But not anything less attractive. Tim did his ending with conviction and perfect tone. Speaking like he meant every word.

_If we shadows have offended, _

_ Think but this and all is mended, _

_ That you've but slumbered here _

_ While these visions did appear. _

_ And this weak and idle theme_

_ No more yielding but a dream. _

_ Gentles do not reprehend _

_ If you're pardoned we will mend. _

_ And as I am an honest Puck,_

_ If we have unearnèd luck _

_ To 'scape the serpents tongue _

_ We will make amends ere long. _

_ Else the Puck a liar call. _

_ So Goodnight unto you all. _

_ Give me your hands if we be friends, _

_ And Robin shall restore amends. _

It was in those words that Jonathan understood the play, and indeed what had happened. The second time being wet was the counter cursed, to make the past seem like a distant memory, or a clandestine dream. That everything the flower had done would he reversed. The town would no longer be 90% homosexual; the broken lovers would no longer be apart. Things were back to what they were before; all this was a dream. And what was Jonathan before ?

He thought about it as the boys came up on stage hand in hand to receive their well earned applause. Naturally Timothy came last as he was the talk of the theme. He deserved it all. Jonathan couldn't help but smile at how happy Tim seemed to be. Yes. And what were they before ?

The play was over and so was the frenzy in town. People suddenly seemed kinder; like their eyes had opened. The world probably seemed worth it then. The anger and prejudice seemed to fade, at least for the time being. had never looked more proud actually. She seemed real pleased with herself as she cleared up the stage with dreamy eyes.

Jonathan's eyes had opened too, to something that had been there all along. What was he before ? Indeed a Jack Boy as Max said, a star rugby player, a good actor. And back then he was also very much in love; discreetly and unawares granted, but he was. What were they before ? Nothing really. Both had harbored secret feelings, but together, back then, they were nothing. Perhaps yesterday had been a dream but Jonathan remembered it all too vividly. He remembered thinking that he had loved Timothy all along. _This is real_, he had said and thought. Then, what was different now ? No hands were pushing him. He hadn't overly dreamy or cheesy notions in mind. He was in control from then on. He was released from a spell, that was designed to release him from other chains. Nothing had to be different, not really anyway. They could be together, and be **real** together; which they weren't before. His mind was made up. Definitely.

Jonathan had asked where Tim would be; she got a sparkle in her eye and pointed at the correct direction. Jonathan pepped himself up, like he did before an important match, and walked up the stairs to the changing rooms. Timothy was there, removing the make up gently from his face with a sort of nostalgia in his eyes. Jonathan paused and simply looked. His stomach did no longer have butterflies, it just did somersaults. But he would Jonathan Cordon, if he couldn't do this. Without the pansy, he had never really been good with words. So he tapped Timothy's shoulder and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. He was pushed away almost immediately, but that was okay. Because it was all still very new, for them both.

"You were unbelievable tonight" He complimented fondly. Timothy regarded with sincere surprise and disbelief.

"Don-don´t you feel.." He started stuttering, but Jon reassured him quickly by putting his hand on his leg and answering :

"I feel like myself" And he really did, because this is what he was.

"It is not enough to speak true, but to speak true" said from behind them and then Cooper, Max and Franky came in, all complimenting Timothy's acting. Cooper stood between them, looked at one and then at the other before exclaiming :

"You two lovebirds better be at my party tonight, 'cause it's gonna be _beyond_, alright ?" He sounded truly gay actually, but he wasn't mocking them. Seemed the flower had changed more than just one. They all left again.

Timothy stared at Jon for an instant, like he couldn't believe it. And as if he were touching a dream, he leaned closer, put his hand on Jon's cheek and kissed him slowly. They chuckled to each other like school girls obtaining their first crush. They could work. They faintly heard the retreating footsteps. Jonathan smiled brightly at his once again boyfriend and asked kindly :

"Can you say it now then ?" Timothy smiled too.

"Only if you say it as well" For old times sake, Jonathan drew a cross over his chest.

"I cross my heart" He replied. Timothy gave him a slow kiss and finally said :

"I do love you, handsome Lysander" Jonathan had to stop the proud grin from maring his face as he replied :

"And I you, Sweet Puck"


	2. Sorry

**Author note**

Hey guys! Just so you know, I hate author notes as much as the next person. But I do have certain things to say, so I will. Firstly I love Were the World mine, I really do; but I haven't studied the film, I just like watching it. And I thought it would be nice to hear Jonathan's side of it all. It was actually very hard to write for me, as I've never written anything remotely like this sort of enforced love, or archaic love. I'd have to admit that the idea was loosely, but really loosely based on Ssatsuki's Were the World Jon's, who also decided to write the entire film from Jon's point of view. I just wanted to choose an another option. Ssatsuki's story is great, really, and I recommend reading it. Though I'd have to admit, that in my opinion, Were the World Jon's is too lovey dovey - no offense. Jon appears to me in the story to be a little too in love, far too sweetly. Again no offense, I do love the story. I just wanted to show a more "natural" side to Jon, a bit less profound and a little more like how he looked in the film, in my opinion. I'll just finish on one last note; and that is that I haven't profoundly studied the film, and so I can not see into every movement like Ssatsuki has done, or even know every single line by heart. You've probably fallen asleep by now, and I'm sorry; but it all had to be said. I hope you enjoyed my take on Were the World mine : The Raven and the Dove.


End file.
